Ockenfels
Ockenfels is a local municipality in the district Neuwied in the north of the Rhineland-Palatinate region. It shares a border with the town of Linz on the Rhine and is home to a 13th century castle of the same name. The surname Ockenfels is found in this part of Germany as well as both the United States and Australia. Location The small community of Ockenfels lies along the northeast shore of the Rhine. The castle Ockenfels is located along the boundary with the town of Linz at the Rhine. It is primarily a residential district, although there are a few businesses as well. History The first recorded mention of the village of Ockenfels was in 1257. It wasn't until 1809 that Nassaui regulations required the Kirchspiel Linz to be divided into eight sections. Since the re-organization of the land registers of 1828 only small border corrections have been made. In 1829 the village recorded 300 inhabitants in 62 houses, as well as a chapel and a school building. Castle Ockenfels Originally called The Castle Leyen it housed the gentlemen of the Leyen noble family and was under the rule of the Archbishop of Cologne. In 1341 it was in the possession of the Knight, Johann von der Leyen (-). When his male line ceased in 1420 it fell into the hands of Rolman von Dattenberg (-). In 1439 the ownership passed to Dittrich von Monreal (-) upon his marriage to Anna von Dattenberg (-). His descendants held ownership until 1623. The castle was destroyed in 1475 when Charles, Duke of Burgundy (1433-1477) clashed with the Archbishop of Cologne in the Cologne-Stift Feud. It was called a 'strong fortress' in 1609 while in the possession of Johann Adam von Hoheneck (-). The next mention of the castle was in 1623 as a possession of the childless Ferdinand von Bayern (1577-1650), Archbishop of Cologne. He sold it to George von Gerolt (-) in 1624. His line ended in 1887 with the death of Friedrich Josef von Gerolt (-). In the 1800's the ruins were prey to scavengers who used the original bricks and stones for building projects of their own. It then became property of the city of Linz who sold it to Vice Consul Franz Delden (-) who hired architect Heinrich Reinhardt (1868-1947) to rebuild it in 1925. The wall and base were incorporated into the rebuilding project and can be seen today. 1936 saw it open as a church for the Sisters of St. Mary. They also used it as a nursing home. It became a spa and hotel in 1960. It changes hands several times until it was declared forfeit for lack of use in 1998. It is currently home to the administrative offices of the shoe brand Betula Birko Orthopedics. Government The local council in Ockenfels consists of 16 councilors, who are selected with by local election. The last election was held on June 7th 2009. The local mayor holds an honorary position as chairman. Coat of Arms Description: "A golden Glevenrad under a silver sign head with to black cross which falls to the edge of the sign." External links Contributors Lanica References German Wikipedia Category:Municipalities in Rhineland-Palatinate